


Waltz

by jenna221b



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dancing, F/F, F/M, Flash Fiction, Original Fiction, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7994335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenna221b/pseuds/jenna221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One, two, three and <em>pause</em> and one, two-</p>
<p>They both have excellent rhythm, no-one can deny it. Well, perhaps he is a little too early, but <em>she</em> is faultless. I can never tell anyone this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waltz

One, two, three and _pause_ and one, two-

They both have excellent rhythm, no-one can deny it. Well, perhaps he is a little too early, but _she_ is faultless. I can never tell anyone this.

The lights are too bright. It hurts to keep looking at them, yet still, I watch.

And yes, here comes the challenge: he puts his hand on her back and bends forward, her cue. Her back only twists a fraction as she dips down and I am proud, despite everything else. I taught her that, to hold her posture firm.

One last spin and it’s over. He smiles, bringing her hand up to his lips.

I am cold. I want- have- to leave.

But then, she is there, holding my wrists.

“I saved the last dance for you,” she says, like it’s a secret.

She guides me forward, her whisper still clinging to my skin.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for and long-listed in Ad Hoc Fiction's weekly flash fiction competition. The prompt for this piece was "twist."


End file.
